Phone Guy
'Halo? Halo, Halo? Słyszysz mnie? Oh, dobrze. Więc, um, witaj w Wario's, oto twoja nowa praca letnia.' ~ Życzenia wprowadzające Phone Guy'a. (Noc 1) Phone Guy 'jest osobą, dodającą nam otuchy poprzez dzwonienie do nas każdej nocy i mówienie nam o zasadach panujących w grze. Nie wiadomo, czy może być on naszym sprzymierzeńcem, lecz można tak twierdzić, gdyż tylko on do nas dzwoni. Aktorzy podkładający głos 'WwwWario '- Phone Guy z ''Five Nights at Wario's. DawkosGames - Phone Guy z Five Nights at Wario's 2. Razzbowski Nuzlocker - Phone Guy z Five Nights at Wario's 3. Osobowość Five Nights at Wario's. Wydaje się być spokojny i oficjalny. Mimo wszystko, stara się nam pomóc. Five Nights at Wario's 2. Jest zdecydowanie bardziej rozluźniony niż Phone Guy z części pierwszej. Czasami może się nawet wydawać, że jest aż za bardzo rozluźniony. Five Nights at Wario's 3. Ten wydaje się najbardziej rozluźniony i energiczny z całej trójki. Mówi szybko, przez co czasami trudno go zrozumieć. Ma na imię Max. Five Nights at Wario's 1 '''Noc 1 Halo? Halo, Halo? Słyszysz mnie? Oh, dobrze. Więc, um, witaj w Wario's, oto twoja nowa praca letnia. Tak, to miejsce zostało ponownie otwarte, a ty jesteś pierwszą osobą która pracuje w odrestaurowanym miejscu, więc to trochę zaszczyt, nie uważasz? Um, przed rozpoczęciem, słyszałeś może plotki o tym co stało się tu 7 lat temu? Um, po prostu nie przejmuj się tym i nie myśl o tym wszystkim. Jestem pewien, że to tylko głupie plotki, więc nie masz się czym martwić. Tak czy inaczej, praca tutaj jest bardzo prosta. Oglądaj kamery bezpieczeństwa w całym budynku, aby upewnić się, że wszystko działa poprawnie. To miejsce jest już dosyć stare i nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu, aby naprawić to wszystko wokół budynku, więc pokoje są dosyć stare i zakurzone, mogą być zepsute, a maszyny mogą działać nieprawidłowo. Dlatego cię potrzebujemy. Aby mieć wszystko na oku. Ponadto, gdyby było to konieczne, możesz użyć światła, żeby zobaczyć czy nic niema za drzwiami. Możesz je również zamknąć. Ale proszę cię, rób to tylko, gdy będzie to absolutnie konieczne. Masz tylko ograniczoną ilość mocy, na razie nie mamy zbyt pieniędzy. Więc, um, tak, powodzenia. Po prostu trzymaj rzeczy na oku, sprawdzaj kamery bezpieczeństwa, uh, myślę że nie powinieneś zużywać szybko energii... Ale nie należy się niczym martwić. Siedzisz tutaj do 6 rano a potem ktoś przyjdzie na swoją zmianę. Więc, znowu, powodzenia i będę rozmawiać z tobą jutro.'' '''Noc 2 Halo? Mówiłem ci że nie będzie problemu! Nie zobaczyłeś chyba nic dziwnego prawda? Prawdopodobnie, eee... *Pauza* Maszyna chyba nie działa, czy coś... Albo nie. Tak czy inaczej, dobra robota! Maszyna już jest włączona! Więc tak trzymaj! Hm... O tych plotkach wspomniałem ci wczoraj. Um... *Pauza* Jest to... Uh... *Cisza* Albo wiesz co? Nie przejmuj się, zapomnij o tym że... *Cisza* Po prostu rób to co robisz! Przypominam, że nie mam zamiaru cię straszyć, ani nic... Jest to znany fakt, może powinieneś o tym wiedzieć... Jak pewnie wiesz fabrykę zamknięto 7 lat temu... I zapewne wiesz że Wario i reszta bandy przyszła tutaj i... Hm... Nigdy ich nigdy nie odnaleziono, więc nawet nie wiadomo co się z nimi stało... Ale 6 lat temu w pobliżu starej fabryki pewna kobieta przechodząc przez nią twierdziła, że zobaczyła Wario w oknie... Tylko wyglądał jakoś inaczej... To samo zobaczył mężczyzna w zeszłym roku, ale tak naprawdę nie wiem co mieli na myśli... Wiesz coś o tym? Cóż... W ciągu 7 lat stało się to tylko 2 razy, więc możliwe, że po prostu wyobrazili to sobie. Więc tak sprawdzaj kamery, czy wszystko działa poprawnie, używaj drzwi i świateł, oczywiście tylko gdy to będzie konieczne. Tak... Pracuj tak dalej, a ja zadzwonię do ciebie jutro.'' '''Noc 3 Halo...? Halo, Halo? Cóż, wygląda na to że to twoja trzecia noc. Odwaliłeś dobrą robotę. Zaoszczędziłeś dużo energii, więc po prostu rób dalej co robiłeś. Hmm... Jest coś o czym powinienem ci wspomnieć... Historie o tym co się wydarzyło 7 lat temu... Cóż... Są one, tak naprawdę, um... Prawdziwe... Cóż, nikt nie wie co się wtedy stało, ale wiemy że było to w poniedziałek. Około 7 lat temu Wario i Waluigi poszli do pracy i jak zapewne słyszałeś, zaginęli. Oni nigdy nie wyszli z fabryki... Jeszcze tej samej nocy Mario i Luigi poszli do fabryki ich szukać, lecz oni też już nie wyszli. Ludzie mówili, że dziewczyna Mario... Peach, czy coś, nie wiem czy to właściwa nazwa, weszła szukać Maria i też zaginęła. Najwyraźniej nigdy nie zostali odnalezieni... Po zniknięciu Peach zaczęły krążyć pogłoski, że fabryka jest nawiedzona, czy coś i postanowiono ją zamknąć. Hmm... Nie mamy pojęcia, co się tam naprawdę stało. Niektórzy świadkowie mówią że jakaś nieznana osoba wchodziła do fabryki. Uh... Tak naprawdę nikt nie wie kim była ta osoba. Mieliśmy również kostium Wario, na zapleczu... Wiesz... Najdziwniejsze jest to że strój zniknął, nie wiemy gdzie. Więc tak, teraz znasz ciemną historie fabryki, chyba... Ale liczymy na to że będzie mieć świetlaną przyszłość! Nawiasem mówiąc, robiłeś coś w maszynowni? Przyszliśmy dziś wcześniej do pracy i zauważyliśmy, że maszyna była wyłączona. Maszyny są chronione specjalnym kodem, który znają tylko pracownicy i byli pracownicy... Nie dotykałeś ich, prawda? No cóż, na dziś to już koniec, zadzwonię do ciebie jutro. Noc 4 Halo? Dobra, jesteś na miejscu. Cóż, jest to twoja czwarta noc. Hmm... Myślę, że jutro i resztę tygodnia możesz sobie odpuścić. Zdecydowaliśmy, że zamkniemy na chwilę fabrykę. Ostatnio... Działy się dziwne rzeczy. Maszyna włączała się i wyłączała bez powodu. Możliwe, że to usterki w systemie. A wczoraj pracownik znalazł... Ta... Dwa zęby w piwnicy. Zdecydowaliśmy więc, że zamkniemy fabrykę, przynajmniej na chwilę. Przypuszczamy, że jacyś intruzi próbują ukraść sekretny przepis. Jeśli jeszcze nie wiesz, Wario i Waluigi mieli sekretny przepis, więc jestem pewien że niektórzy ludzie chcą go ukraść. Podobno wynaleźli przepis w starej lokacji. Tak... Słyszeliśmy że Wario i Waluigi prowadzili mały sklep przed otworzeniem fabryki, a niektórzy pracownicy sklepu pracowali później w fabryce. Widzisz, fabryka posiada dwa wejścia, oba solidnie zamknięte, więc intruzi nie mogli się włamać. A mówiąc o intruzach, nie słyszałeś jakiś głosów w fabryce? Gdy kończyłem zmianę i wychodziłem z fabryki mógłbym przysiąc, że słyszałem jakieś słowa... Zdawały się brzmieć "Zatrzymaj go", "Pomóż mi" czy coś w tym stylu. Wiem, że to dziwne, ale to brzmiało jakby mówił Luigi. Więc tak czy inaczej, skończ tę noc i jutro masz jeden dzień wolny. Wyślemy ci wiadomość w mailu, na razie uważaj na coś... Dziwnego. W każdym razie życzę ci powodzenia i będę rozmawiał z tobą jutro. Do widzenia! Noc 5' Halo? Uh, co ty tutaj robisz? Nie dostałeś wiadomości? Zdecydowaliśmy się zamknąć fabrykę na chwile, tak... Teraz nie możesz wyjść, nie dopóki nie nastanie 6 rano... Tak, oboje drzwi są teraz jakby zamknięte. Robią to automatycznie i od 12 do 6 rano pozostają zablokowane, więc niestety musisz jeszcze dzisiaj wytrzymać. Um... Po prostu zostań tam gdzie jesteś. Obecnie jestem w drodze do fabryki, jak dojdę spróbuje odtworzyć drzwi z zewnątrz, ale wątpię że będzie to możliwe. Tak czy inaczej, czytałem coś wczoraj że jeśli... Dusza chcę się zemścić, możliwe jest, że chcą wrócić do ciał, więc nie przestrasz się jak zobaczysz coś niepokojącego... Czy widziałeś ciało Wario chodzące po fabryce? Cóż, jeśli tak, to bądź ostrożniejszy niż wcześniej. Nie jestem pewien, co się teraz dzieje. Tak czy siak, idę do fabryki. Zobaczymy czy uda mi się otworzyć te drzwi... *Demoniczny głos* '''Powinniśmy się pomścić, ktokolwiek nam to zrobił... Powinniśmy się pomścić, ktokolwiek nam to zrobił... Five Nights at Wario's 2 [http://pl.five-nights-at-warios.wikia.com/wiki/Noc_1_(FNaW_2) Noc 1] Halo? Ah! Wszedłeś w to, doskonale! Pozwól, że wprowadzę cię w twoją nową pracę! Heh, Uh, Ta... W każdym razie, to jest Wario Ware Inc, miejsce do produkowania miktogier. Zostało znalezione przez kolesia, który nazywał się, heh, Wario! Cóż, dokładniej stało się to dwadzieścia lat temu. I teraz znowu to otwieramy! Powinno być gęsto. Dobra, teraz sprawa, dobra? Pracownikom zdarzało się narzekać na... Uh... Pewne rzeczy i wydarzenia... Wiesz, na take, których nie powinno tu być. Ktoś stwierdził nawet, że to miejsce jest nawiedzone... Cóż, prawda czy nie, uwierzysz w co chcesz... Ale wierz mi, wcześniej doświadczyłem już czegoś takiego wcześniej i to było tak dalekie od zabawnego, jak tylko możesz sobie wyobrazić. Nie chciałbym, żeby... Heh... Żeby takie coś spotkało i ciebie. No już, daję ci dostęp do kamer ochrony, w ten sposób możesz sprawdzić, czy nic się tutaj specjalnie nie rusza! Wygrzebaliśmy to miejsce z popiołu i ma to trochę... Powiedzmy, konsekwencji. Możesz zauważyć, że niektóre z pomieszczeń wyglądają całkiem nowo, a niektóre nawet miło! Ale, no cóż, obecnie zmagamy się z problemami z energią. Najbardziej efektywnym rozwiązaniem jest generator na zapleczu. Możesz tam wstąpić i włączać energię, aby się nie zatrzymała. Jeśli na dworze szaleje burza, to może być to całkiem przydatne, co? Więc mam nadzieję, że jesteś bezpieczny. Jeśli ktoś wejdzie do biura, to schowaj się na zapleczu i NIE wydawaj z siebie ŻADNEGO dźwięku. Upewnij się, że poziom energii zawsze będzie odpowiedni. Pamiętaj, energia oznacza tutaj dosłownie wszystko. Jutro zobaczymy, co jeszcze możemy z nią pokombinować. I nie bój się, dobra? Po prostu musisz być cały czas mocno skupiony. Dobrej nocy i powodzenia! [http://pl.five-nights-at-warios.wikia.com/wiki/Noc_2_(FNaW_2) Noc 2] Hej! Świetnie sobie poradziłeś! Zobaczyłeś cokolwiek dziwnego ostatniej nocy? Mam nadzieję, że nie, heh. Po Prostu pamiętaj co ci powiedziałem! Jeśli coś wejdzie to twojego biura, zostań na zapleczu i zachowaj ciszę. Ponadto, jeśli znajdziesz się w takiej sytuacji, nie dotykaj generatora. W innym przypadku jednak zachowaj go naładowanego i włączonego. Anormalne stworzenia wydają być szybsze w ciemności, ale nie martw się, możesz załadować moc, jeśli tylko ci jej zabraknie, pamiętaj o tym. Uh, mówiłem, że będziemy próbowali naprawić moc, prawda? Heh, zabawne jest to, że udało nam się to dla ciebie jeszcze bardziej zepsuć! Teraz w schowku kompletnie nie działa elektryczność. Więc teraz nie będzie tam można za dużo zobaczyć. Cóż, tylko pomyśl, jeśli prognoza pogody się nie sprawdzi, to burze prawdopodobnie nie skończą się aż do następnego tygodnia. Więc, pamiętaj, pioruny to twoi przyjaciele. Uh, przy okazji, szafa w Schowku... Miej na nią oko, dobra? Dzisiaj sprawdzałem to pomieszczenie i poczułem dziwny niepokój, właśnie wtedy, gdy otworzyłem szafę. Nie wiem dlaczego. Heh, po prostu miej na to oko, w porządku? Jeśli się otworzy i nikt nie będzie tam stał, możliwe, że ktoś właśnie... Cóż... Biec prosto na ciebie! Więc, jeśli tylko zobaczysz coś takiego, wejdź na zaplecze tak szybko jak możesz, a my będziemy rozwiązywać nasze problemy. Pozostań skupiony i bezpieczny! Dobrej nocy! Noc 3 Halo? Ah, witaj ponownie! Pamiętałeś o obserwowaniu szafy, prawda? Nie otworzyła się, nie? Jestem pewien, że dobrze sobie poradziłeś. Heh, niestety dalej nie ma żadnych postępów z energią. Ale jutro zamówimy eksperta, więc mamy nadzieje na poprawę. Po prostu się trzymaj. Pamiętasz jak mówiłem, że właściwie przywróciliśmy to miejsce z popiołów? Cóż, ten budynek spłonął ładnych parę lat temu. Na szczęście nikt nie został ranny... Chociaż właściwie, ktoś ucierpiał! Jakaś smoko-podobna istota wtedy zginęła. Był tym złym, więc w sumie, kto wie? Możliwe to on był sprawcą tego pożaru! Później został pochowany w fabryce... Heh, właściwie, to tuż za twoim biurem. Całkiem fajnie, huh? No i również całkiem niepokojące... Po tym incydencie Wario zadecydował o zatrzymaniu działania fabryki. W każdym razie, po prostu rób dalej to co robisz... Uh, pamiętasz o generatorze, nie? Schowaj się, jeśli będziesz tego potrzebował! No i sprawdzaj szafę tak często jak możesz! Jestem pewien, że będzie dobrze. Porozmawiamy jutro. Noc 4 Dobry wieczór! Odwaliłeś naprawdę dobrą robotę! Lepszą niż ja! Heh, ta. Byłem kiedyś w twojej sytuacji... Pracowałem w takim miejscu jak to przez sześć dni, zanim zdecydowali je zamknąć z powodu... Pewnych wydarzeń. Zapewniam cię, że to był koszmar. Nie wiem, czy czasem nie doświadczasz teraz czegoś podobnego. Heh, mam nadzieję, że nie. Przynajmniej jestem pewien, że nie nie zobaczysz tych samych przerażających twarzy co ja. Oh, prawie zapomniałem, heh... Dzisiaj przyprowadziliśmy eksperta. Przejrzał całą elektryczność i inne... Rzeczy... Nie mógł znaleźć usterki. Powiedział, że stan urządzeń wydaje się perfekcyjny i że nie rozumie, w czym problem. Na prawdę się staraliśmy. I, uh... Wiesz, nic się nie naprawiło, a właściwie stało się bardziej... Aktywne... Teraz zużywa jeszcze więcej mocy. Ale popatrz na to pozytywnie, teraz możesz jeszcze szybciej ją ładować! Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem czy to dobra, czy zła wiadomość... Zachowaj chłodny umysł. A teraz... Wiem, że coś się dzieje i wiem, że to widziałeś... Swoimi własnymi oczami. Po prostu spróbuj to przetrzymać. Heh, to dla nas bardzo ważne, żeby mieć strażnika w tym, pierwszym tygodniu. Porozmawiamy jutro. Noc 5 Ciągle tam jesteś, prawda? Huh, to dobrze... Okej... Uhhh, ta, swoją drogą, dobry wieczór. Uh, słuchaj, myślę, że ktoś może być w tej chwili w twoim biurze. Prawdopodobnie jeszcze nikogo nie widzisz, ale on tam jest. Nie przestrasz się jeszcze za bardzo, bo myślę, że on widzi jak rozmawiamy. Dzisiaj jest piątek, dałeś sobie radę przez cały tydzień. Uhh, dobra robota. A teraz, bądź dobrym chłopcem i po prostu pracuj tak dalej. Prawie poddaliśmy się jeśli chodzi o tą całą moc, system po postu nie chce się naprawić. Dzisiaj będziesz musiał z tym wytrzymać, ale skoro dobrze radziłeś sobie przez tak długi czas, to nie powinno być problemem. Prawidłowo! Założę się, że już myślisz o weekendzie, huh? Odpoczniesz trochę? Mmhm, założę się, że tak. Więc, do widzenia! Noc 6 Huh, widzę, że rano odebrałeś mój telefon. Przykro mi, że musisz pracować w sobotę, ale nie mieliśmy wyboru. Mieliśmy parę, umm... *krótka pauza* problemów, które wymagają nadzoru nocnego strażnika. Ale skoro już to jesteś, chcesz w coś zagrać? Mieć troszkę zabawy? Lubię nazywać tę grę "Bez bólu nie ma zysku". Wiesz przecież, że musisz pracować, żeby coś zyskać, prawda Thomas? I mam przeczucie, że rano wyjdziesz stąd zupełnie normalnie, może zrobiłbyś to nawet wcześniej... Ale w tej małej małej grze, nie możesz tak po prostu "przyspieszyć" swojej pracy, Thomas. Nie, nie, nie, to wbrew zasadom! Więc, byłem na tyle miły, żeby parę minut temu zablokować drzwi! W ten sposób zostaniesz tutaj do jutra i jutro również będziesz pracował! Ale nie martw się, specjalnie dla ciebie zostawiłem trochę jedzenia. Podziękujesz później. Zrobiłem to również sobie, w pewnym miejscu, parę lat remu... Teraz twoja kolej, by się trochę zabawić, ay? Gotowy, do startu, start! Noc 7 *Złowieszczy śmiech* Widzę, że podoba ci się nasza mała gra! Jak ci mija dzień? Jestem pewien, że był bardzo zabawny. Jesteś w połowie drogi, przyjacielu! Została tylko najtrudniejsza część... Parę osób na ciebie czeka, więc lepiej ciepło się z nimi przywitaj... *Odwaracając* To twój koniec. Tak czy siak, umrzesz, nie schowasz się. Znajdziemy cię. Znajdziemy cię i zrobimy ci to samo, co zrobiliśmy jemu. Już niedługo staniesz się jednym z nas. Nie możesz uciec, *policyjne syreny* Thomasie Taylorze. Five Nights at Wario's 3 [[Noc 1 (FNaW 3)|'Noc 1']] Halo? Oh, Bogu dzięki! Jesteś w domu, prawda? Pozwól, że się przedstawię. Jestem Max, jeden z pracowników, ale to w tej chwili nie istotne. Istotne dla ciebie jest to, aby natychmiast się stamtąd wydostać! Wiem, że ktoś wynajął cię do pilnowania domu, bo rodzina, która tu mieszka jest na wakacjach. Bla bla bla! Cóż, nie wiem kto powiedział ci, że ten budynek potrzebuje jakiejkolwiek ochrony, ale zapewniam cię, że był to jakiś głupi żartowniś! Na prawdę musisz się stamtąd wydostać! Dom w którym jesteś jest, najwyraźniej, ekstremalnie nawiedzony i, szacując po dokumentach jakie mam tutaj, nikt nie mieszkał tam od lat. Nie jestem pewien jaki rodzaj nawiedzenia występuje w tym domu, ale jedno jest pewne - będą próbować cię dorwać, ostro mieszając w twojej głowie. Na przykład, możesz troszkę zwariować i myśleć, że drzwi wyjściowe to tak na prawdę korytarz. Skup się, dobra? Mógłbym tam przyjść i spróbować pomóc, ale obawiam się, że jeszcze bardziej pogorszyłbym sprawę. A teraz, nie możesz ruszać się z miejsca, w którym jesteś podczas trwania nocy, dobrze? W takiej sytuacji jest to niesamowicie niebezpieczne. Dobrą wiadomością jest to, że wokół budynku rozmieszczone są kamery. Używaj ich dobrze. Ale pamiętaj, że możesz korzystać z nich tylko w ograniczonej ilości czasu. Obserwuj miernik energii, żeby się upewnić, że nie musisz jej ładować. Jeśli ktoś przyjdzie z twojej lewej, szybko spójrz na przeciwną stronę pokoju i czekaj. Nie patrz w kamery, po prostu... Poczekaj. Na prawdę nie chcesz nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego! Zrozumiałeś? Cóż, w tym pokoju można również podkraść się do ciebie od tyłu. Zgaduję, że będziesz mógł to zobaczyć w lustrze nad kominkiem. Jeśli tak się stanie, natychmiast spójrz w kamery, tylko tak się tego pozbędziesz. Łapiesz? Powinieneś spoglądać na kamery tak często jak tylko możesz, w jakiś sposób je to spowalnia... Tak myślę. Gdy tylko wzejdzie słońce będziesz mógł wreszcie zacząć szukać wyjścia. Ale pamiętaj, możesz mieć problem z faktycznym znalezieniem go... Cholera, mogą nawet kompletnie zamknąć wszelkie drzwi i okna! Jeśli nie znajdziesz wyjścia do jutrzejszej nocy, to znowu zadzwonię. Tylko nie, i powtarzam, TYLKO NIE zostawaj w tym samym miejscu przez więcej niż jedną noc, okej? Bo to sprawia, że jesteś łatwiejszy do znalezienia. Dobrej nocy.Kategoria:FNaW Kategoria:FNaW 2 Kategoria:FnaW3 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Ludzie (FNaW) Kategoria:Ludzie (FNaW 2)